


Happy New Year, Potter!

by DragonGirl87



Series: 2019-2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2020, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Secret Relationship, shaking things up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve and Draco is ready for a change, or isn’t he?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 2019-2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587745
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	Happy New Year, Potter!

**Author's Note:**

> One last Drarry drabble before the end of 2019...
> 
> Love,  
> Selly x

* * *

* * *

Perched comfortably on the edge of his fancy upholstered barstool, Draco leant back against the rounded side of the bar, and casually toyed with his tumbler of Ogden’s Old.

His eyes scanned the room with the kind of precision that came with age and experience, and after nearly three decades of honing his craft, Draco fancied himself somewhat of an expert in the field.

It didn’t take him long to find who he’d been looking for and he let his lips curl into a sly Slytherin smile, one that, to the untrained eye, could mean practically everything.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8…

9…

10…

Potter’s attention visibility shifted away from the person he’d been conversing with, and drifted over to him, holding his gaze with minimal effort. Draco was too far away to actually see Potter’s eyes but he didn’t need to see them to know that there was a mischievous sparkle in them. It was the kind of gleam that gave Potter’s emerald-green orbs an edge and made them entirely irresistible to Draco.

He raised his tumbler and ever so slightly tipped it in Potter’s direction in a silent toast.

A little moment of hesitancy, then Potter slowly lifted his glass and tipped it towards him, then brought it up to his lips. He held his gaze over the rim of his tumbler glass, and Draco saw him smirk, then take a sip of his drink.

Shifting, Draco slipped into a standing position and fixed the button on his tuxedo jacket, doing it up with just one hand.

He tilted his head slightly towards the large French doors to his left and arched an eyebrow at Potter.

This time there was no hesitance to Potter’s reaction. He accepted the invitation with a single nod and stepping away from the bar, Draco walked over to the curtained French doors. He pulled the curtain aside and stepped outside onto the terrace.

His black Oxfords echoed on the square stone plates beneath his feet and he strode over to the ornamental parapet that framed the large balcony. He shivered slightly at the cold and took a sip of Firewhiskey to warm his insides.

The air was crisp, clean, and fresh, and although it was pitch-dark outside, Draco had no problem seeing clearly. The sky was littered with millions of stars, and they glowed brightly, providing Draco with just enough light to leave his wand sheathed inside its holster.

A few minutes passed, then a second set of steps, very familiar steps, echoed through the night. Draco straightened up a little but didn’t turn around. He waited for Potter to approach him, then basked in the fiery warmth that radiated from Potter’s body as he moved to stand beside him.

Potter stood that bit too close, but Draco didn’t mind. He didn’t shift away. Instead, he placed the flat of his hand on top of the balustrade.

Less than a second later, a warm hand with tanned skin covered his and squeezed it.

“Malfoy.”

Potter’s voice was low, and it sent a thrill of excitement down Draco’s spine.

“Potter,” he drawled.

A low chuckle erupted from Potter’s slightly parted lips and turning his head just a little more, Draco held Potter’s gaze. His emerald-green eyes burned rather intensely, and Draco relished in the way those smouldering eyes bored themselves into his own, piercing him and pinning him down, holding him right there.

“I have a question for you, Potter.”

Potter’s smile was positively devilish.

“Do tell,” he said, his voice low, gruff and with a somewhat dangerous edge to it.

Draco huffed out a snort and took another sip of his drink. His eyes never left Potter’s.

After a while, he finally asked his question.

“Are we going to continue our little charade in the next year?”

Potter chuckled.

“2020. The start of a new decade. I reckon we ought to shake things up a little, don’t you think so, Malfoy?”

Draco let his lips curl into a smirk. He rather appreciated Potter’s subtle proposition.

“Exactly how much should we shake things up?”

Potter continued to hold his gaze. He brought his tumbler up to his lips, took a small sip, then Draco felt him squeeze his hand hard, possessively.

“However much you want, Malfoy. You know me, I’m game for almost anything.”

Draco chuckled.

“That, Potter, you are,” he said.

A strange sort of silence, charged with words left unspoken, past between them, then Draco broke eye contact and tilting his head back, he stared up at the night sky instead.

They stood beside each other, not speaking and not moving until someone inside announced the countdown. There were only a few seconds left of 2019, and if he was honest, Draco couldn’t wait to see the back of it.

He was more than ready for something new, a fresh start.

The chants inside the large ballroom steadily grew louder, and by the time there were only ten seconds left, Potter had turned to face him.

Draco shifted and facing Potter, he stood perfectly still but the second Potter leant forward and captured his lips in a sweet claiming kiss, he closed his eyes.

Draco let out a soft sigh, melted against Potter’s lips and allowed Potter to sneak an arm around his waist and pull him closer.

Their kiss lasted for another few seconds; then they broke apart.

“Happy New Year, Malfoy.”

Potter’s voice was still low. It was a husky drawl that made Draco shiver against him.

“Happy New Year, Potter,” he murmured the words into the small space between them.

Potter huffed out a breath of air. It sounded more like an amused chuckle.

“Ready to shake things up, Malfoy?”

Draco inclined his head.

Truth be told, he wasn’t ready, but he’d decided to let Potter take the lead on this, and he wasn’t going to back out.

Potter grasped his hand very tightly, then dragged him back inside the large ballroom without letting go of his hand.

* * *

* * *


End file.
